Valentine's Day
by Princess Treacle
Summary: Mitchie is recovering from an operation and Shane is on tour... how will they spend Valentine's Day together? Why did Mitchie hide her illness from him? Why is Shane acting strange? It's Valentine's Day... what do YOU think will happen?


Valentine's Day

I sighed as I walked into our New York apartment. I was extremely tired and every bone in my body ached. I just wanted to crawl into bed with a nice warm hot chocolate and watch something that was on the television.

After dealing with screaming 5 year olds I wanted peace and quiet. Having 2 dogs makes that extremely hard.

I couldn't help but smile as Cobra and Allie both came bounding up to me. They were part German shepherd and part Husky. They were both pretty big considering they were only 4 months old, but I loved them either way.

'Hey!' I said as I greeted them both as they jumped up my legs. I smiled and pushed them both down and then went into the kitchen to get them a treat.

'Come on then,' I patted my thigh as I said it, signalling them to follow me out. I led them to the patio door, opened it and let them out and then shut it again. I would let them out in a couple of minutes.

I leaned against the counted in the kitchen and watched as they played with each other. I sighed and let my head fall back against my shoulders as I breathed in the fresh smell of lavender.

It has been too long since I had had some alone time and I was relieved I was finally getting some. I had been thinking about other people lately and it was rare whenever I actually thought about myself. If I'm honest, I hadn't had any time to.

The phone rang and I was bought out of my relaxed state. I was dreading answering it because I didn't want to know who it was. If it was who I thought it was… I was preparing myself to tell my friends. They had stuck with me through everything and I knew they would be here for me through this.

'H-Hello' I said down the phone… I was nervous and my hand was actually shaking.

'Hey honey,' it was Alex. I immediately relaxed and sank down onto the sofa. 'You okay?' she asked.

Alex Russo was a good friend of mine. We had known each other since we were around nine years old but when she was twelve she had to move because her dad got a promotion and it took them to Washington. Ten years later she moved back to New York and we met at a fashion show.

Alex is an underwear model you see, so when I went along to the fashion show I was extremely shocked to find her up there swinging her hips and strolling around in a white bodice, with white panties and a garter. Not to mention she was wearing white stockings and killer high white heels.

I did get a shock.

Anyways, after the fashion show we went to a local café and had coffee. Let's just say that we never looked back since.

'Yeah… I'm fine,' I said, my eyes were glancing nervously at the clock above the fire. It was nearing five 'o'clock and I was expecting the call anytime soon.

'So what are you doing for Valen-' she was cut off.

'Oh my God… Jake! I'm on the phone!' I then heard her let off a series of moans and I didn't want to know what she was doing.

'Listen babe, I have to go because Jake is about fuck me on the car, but I'll phone you later?' She asked as she let another moan slip from her mouth.

'Okay,' I said as I put the phone down before I got a full earful of what they were doing.

Jacob Black was Alex's boyfriend/fiancé. He was good for her. He had bought her out of shell and had taught her the true meaning of love. He would kiss her in public and if someone said 'ew' he would show them the finger. Alex had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. He would kill someone for her if it made her happy and then take the blame for it.

Jacob Black was also a well-known mechanic throughout all of New York as he owned Black's Auto's. He and Alex met when her car broke down and she needed a mechanic. Well two hours later, they were having sex up against the desk. Some people think that their relationship is sex based, they couldn't be more wrong.

If you could see how they act when they are in a small group or on their own it is unbelievable. It's like there is a cord that is invisible but connects them. When one of them moves, so does the other. They are so well suited to one another.

The phone rang again and this time when I answered it, I was half crying.

'Hello,' I said down the phone… deep breaths Mitchie. I told myself as I prepared my mind for the worst.

'Hello, this is Doctor Jenkins. Is that Michelle Torres speaking?' I knew why she was asking. I had told her that I lived with Shane and she knew he didn't want to know about my cancer… that explained why he wasn't even here today.

'Y-yes,' I said my voice breaking and shaking.

'I have your test results back,' this was it. 'And I would like to confirm that you are all clear.' I couldn't believe it.

'You will not have to have chemotherapy and you are completely cancer free.' She told me. 'Congratulations Mitchie!' She told me down the phone.

'Thank-you! Thank-you so much!' I said before I put the phone down.

My heart was soaring and I was over the moon. I remembered when they told me that I might not survive… that the operation wouldn't work… that I may have to have chemotherapy… BUT I BEAT IT!

All by myself too. They said that my partner might want to be informed… I didn't tell him. He found out when he answered the phone when he got home from tour early… I remember it all too well

_FLASHBACK_

_We just made love. It was a tradition that we always fulfilled. Whenever Shane got home from tour, we always proceeded to make love until we were both too tired to move and then we would cuddle as we fell asleep in each other's arms._

_I heard the phone ring and barely acknowledged it. Shane was drawing circles on my bare back and I was slowly drifting into a wonderful slumber._

_'I'll get it,' Shane said as he rolled away from me to get the phone that was ringing on the night stand._

_'Hello,' he said as he rolled back over and began to draw the circles on my back again. I took in a deep breath. I was so relieved that Shane was back. I always seemed to miss him whenever he went on tour._

_'Excuse me?' Shane said down the phone as he stopped drawing the circles on my back and sat up. I turned around to find him with an angry expression on his face._

_'What do you mean cancer?' He said to the person at the other end of the phone. I froze._

_'Yeah… I'll tell her.' He said angrily. Slamming the phone back in the cradle and turning his fiery gaze to meet my brown eyes._

_'Cancer?' He asked._

_I broke down crying, begging him not to leave me. He held me close and told me he loved me._

_'Listen to me Mitch,' he said and I looked up to meet his blazing gaze. 'I am so pissed that you didn't tell me that you had cancer… why would you keep something like that from me?'_

_'You were on tour and I didn't want you to get worried,' I told him as his grip on my arms tightened._

_'Well you know what… I don't want to know anything about it then.'_

_I looked at him like he was crazy, but I loved Shane with all my heart, so I knew that I would do anything for him… no matter what it was._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sometimes I wish he knew the full story, knew how close I came to death… but that would mean that he would have to care about me to really be interested. I knew that on the side lines he was screwing his publicist Tess Tyler. I knew it didn't matter what I said to him, he wouldn't care, he would just deny it and then he would go back to screwing her again.

I let the dogs back in and realised that I should go and tell Caitlyn the good news. She told me to tell her as soon as I found out.

I thought about calling Alex but then I realised that she and Jake were probably not finished.

I carefully placed Cobra and Allie in their bed and walked out of the door and down into Central Park. I began the all-too familiar walk towards the local flower shop. My friend Caitlyn had owned it ever since she was nineteen and her grandmother died, passing the shop down to her.

As I walked into the flower shop, the door dinged and Caitlyn turned her attention from her magazine to me.

'Hey honey!' She said as she came around the counter to hug me. Caitlyn had a slight struggle when hugging me as she was already approaching 6 months pregnant. Caitlyn was glowing!

I smiled and hugged her back. Besides Alex, Caitlyn was also a good friend of mine, even though her and Alex did not always get along (don't ask me why). They did bond over their ever growing hate of Shane though… Shane… the owner of my heart.

'Did you get your results back?' Caitlyn asked as she walked back behind the counter and put the kettle on.

'Yeah,' I said. I didn't want to give too much away.

'So?' She asked as she placed her elbows on the counter and then rested her head in her hands.

'The doctor says that I am all clear!' I told her.

The second I did, Caitlyn let out a scream and came round to hug me again. I giggled and hugged her back.

'Does Shane know?' She asked as she pulled back slightly from the hug so that she could see my face.

'No…' I said and then sighed. I knew that I should tell him. He was still my boyfriend after all.

'Mitchie… you should tell him,' Caitlyn told me and I knew she had a point, but I also knew that telling him would also be a waste of my breath and it would not even change anything!

I just smiled at her in response

When I got back home from Caitlyn's, I was shattered. We had ended up taking for a long time and it was currently getting closer to eleven 'o' clock. I wasn't exactly that worried about the time because tomorrow was Saturday so I didn't have to go into the primary school. I really wasn't feeling up to it anyway.

I looked at the card that I had placed for Shane on the counter. I was going to send it to him but I knew he would just throw it in bin.

'Happy Valentine's day Shane,' I said as I sighed.

'Happy Valentine's day Mitchie,' a voice said from behind me and I was shocked when I found Shane's brother – Nate standing there.

'Hello Nate,' I said as I moved slightly closer to him.

'Hello,' he slurred. He was drunk… he was drunk and was in my apartment. He weighed God knows how much more than me and he was drunk… does anybody else see where this is going?

'Nate, you are drunk… what are you doing here?' I asked as I stepped back. I suddenly realised that this could get really dangerous… and fast.

'I wanted to see you,' his words began to become slurred again, but this time he started to get up and walk towards me, stumbling on invisible items. 'I mean, why waste your time on Shane when I am here now?' He asked and I could smell the cigarette smoke on his breath besides the alcohol.

'What the hell is going on here?' A deep voice asked and in that moment I had never been more grateful to see Shane in my entire life.

'I was just getting Mitchie to put out,' Nate said as he stepped closer and pressed me up against the counter.

Shane didn't even say anything as he walked up to me and Nate and pulled Nate off of me. He then proceeded to pull Nate off of me and then he practically threw him out of the front door.

When he walked back again he pulled me into his chest.

'He may be my brother but nobody hurts my girl.' I pulled back and the tears started.

'I'm not your girl am I though Shane… I have never been your girl. You don't care about me at all. You weren't even there for me when I was battling CANCER and just for your information, I have just beat cancer without your help!' I was infuriated. 'I know about you and Tess Tyler. I know that you don't even give a shit about me and I know that no matter what happens today, you will not even care, because all I am to you is the girl that you fuck when you come home.'

'MITCHIE!' Shane shouted as he pinned my arms down by my sides as more tears fell down my face.

'I called the hospital and have been receiving updates on your cancer every day. I didn't want know about your cancer at first because my Grandmother died when I was a teenager because of cancer. The tours that I have been doing have been to raise money for a cure to cancer… didn't you watch the news at all?' Shane asked as his hands let go of my arms and slid down to my waist.

'No… What about Tess Tyler?' I asked.

'Tess made up those rumours because she tried to sleep with me and I told her I would press charges if she tried it again. I would never cheat on you Mitchie… ever.' He said.

Suddenly it all made sense. I had been ignoring all of his calls and he had been scared for me when I was dealing with cancer, so he dealt with it in the only way he knew how… lashing out and rejection.

'So you love me?' I asked as I looked into his eyes.

'Of course' Shane said as he leant down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I lost control.

I whimpered and he hooked his big hands under my knees and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I whimpered when I felt his jean clad centre pressing into my nylon clad centre. It felt so good. I had missed Shane for so long.

'Mitchie, I need you now,' he said. I nodded against his lips letting him know that I needed him too.

He carried me through to the bedroom and when we got there, he gently placed me on my bed and started to strip me of my clothing.

He first pulled off my tank top and groaned when he realized I didn't have a bra on.

His lips immediately attached themselves to my left breast and I moaned at the contact. His other hand began to knead my right breast. It had been so long since we had last made love.

His fingers travelled down and into my nylon bottoms. He emitted another groan when he realised that I was not wearing any underwear.

His mouth then left my breath and he looked at me. He rose on eye brow before pulling my nylon bottoms down and groaned when he could see my lower curls were already getting soaked.

His mouth returned to my breast and his tongue came out and flicked at my perk nipple. I let out a scream as I pulled him closer.

One of Shane's finger's found my hole and he began to thrust it in and out. This was it. This was what was meant to happen every time Shane came home.

'Shane,' I whispered. He realised that I would not last long if he carried on and so pulled his finger out but not before licking it and growling as he did so.

Shane began to pull his clothes off as he got up from the bed not even allowing me a chance to pull any of his clothes off.

Once he was gloriously naked, he fell back down on top of me and I reached for a condom. His hand stopped me.

'What?' I asked breathlessly.

'I want to start a family with you Mitchie… I want a little you running around… do you?' He asked and I could tell that he was serious.

'What about your touring?' I asked as I looked deep into his eyes.

'I'm off, the label said that they could tell I missed you and decided to give me a long break. I can call them when I am ready to tour again.' Shane told me.

I ended up throwing the condom on the floor as I flung my arms around his neck. I loved Shane with all my heart.

Shane thrust into me and I moaned. I knew I wasn't going to last long.

A couple of thrusts later and I was climaxing. I felt my juices leaking out and onto Shane as he continued to moan and thrust inside of me.

I knew Shane wasn't ready to come yet, but the way that Shane was moving his hips made me want to come again.

Without any warning I was suddenly free falling through a warm mist of pleasure.

'SHANE!' I screamed as I felt myself climax again.

'MITCHIE!' He shouted as I felt his juices leak out and onto my leg.

'That was amazing baby,' he said as he held himself above me via his arms.

I just nodded. My whole body felt weak and I was sure that if I got the chance I would asleep right away.

'Mitchie… this is kind of cliché, but will you marry me?' he asked.

'Yes… a million times yes!' I said as he placed the ring from his jean pocket onto my ring.

'Baby… you have to promise me that anytime you have a worry… you have to tell me,' he said as he rolled over and held me close. I smiled as he began to draw random shapes on my back.

'Mhm…' I said as sleep began to take over me.

This was how life was supposed to be. This was my perfect life…

'Shane?' I said just before I fell asleep.

'Yes Mitchie?'

'Happy Valentine's day,' I said.

'Happy Valentine's day Mitchie,' Shane said as he yawned into my hair and began to fall asleep.


End file.
